


A Heart For A Heart

by Words_Etched_In_Her_Skin



Category: Reigning Passions (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Scarification, Skin Carving, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Words_Etched_In_Her_Skin/pseuds/Words_Etched_In_Her_Skin
Summary: *******************************************In the dim lighting of a private room, Queen Llewellyn(MC) has the love she feels for her beloved, Ruelle, etched into her skin.******************************************
Relationships: Ruelle/Main Character (Reigning Passions)
Kudos: 6





	A Heart For A Heart

"Will you stay with me?" I asked. Ruelle turns to me and her expression softens.

"Of course." She walks over to where I lay. The soft skin of my chest exposed in the bright lighting. She traces her long fingers over the place where the tattoo will go. One to match her own. A heart for a heart. 

"You're beautiful." She says. 

"You're not so bad yourself." I reply with as a slight blush rises to my face. 

"Heh.. I won't argue with you there." She smirks and leans over bringing her lips softly to mine. Each kiss from Ruelle was a gift in itself, let alone one not shared behind my chamber walls. When she pulls away, her smile is softer than it was before. 

"Are you nervous?" She asks. Her fingers dance from one freckle to the next as her amber eyes watch me carefully.

"Oh Frost, a little? It helps.. having you close, though." My voice is shy as I blush a little more.

It was easy to get lost in the way she made me feel. Her soft touches that only I got to enjoy. The way she looked at me as we layed in bed, both completely exhausted by the other. She nods and gives me a small smirk as she rubs a smooth balm across my chest.

"What's that for?" I ask, her eyes growing soft.

"To help with the pain." She smiles, her gaze never leaving my skin. 

"O-oh. Thank you." I grin at her and my heart can't help but swell at her mere consideration of it. 

"Of course." She says, locking eyes with me in an attempt to underline her statement.

Once the balm is completely saturated into my skin, she begins to trace the outline of the tattoo, using a small feather dipped in fermented blackberries. The smell was intoxicating, instantly making the moment more sensual - erotic. I look up to meet her eyes and heat instantly rises to my face. Her unique features dancing with the shadows in the room. 

"Frost, you're so beautiful." My words catch her off gaurd and I see the corners of her mouth slightly turn up. 

"Heh.. the stencil is ready, Your Majesty." The way my royal title slides off her tongue is a symphony to my ears. 

"Th-thank you, Ruelle." I can feel the blush rising all the way up to my ears now as he leaves to call the tattoo artist in. 

A man only known as only The Scarer walks in with Ruelle following close behind him. He's covered in the most intricate tattoos I've ever seen and his eyes were ice white, glowing with approval as they trace over the stencil so lovingly drawn just minutes before. Ruelle takes a seat beside and places her hand in mine. The small token of affectionate instantly calming me. 

"Are you ready?" She asks softly. I nod and she gives The Scarer a small salute. 

He slowly pulls out the smallest blade I had even seen, gleaming with sterilization in the bright light that hung above me. His movements are steady and calculated as he traces over the stencil perfectly, whipping any blood that may trickle down as he does. The balm Ruelle applied keeping any pain at bay, and the whole experience begins to feel amazing. My skin exposed as someone marked with me with a part of Ruelle. Her amber eyes hungry as she watched my soft skin turned into a canvas for her. I close my eyes and take in all the sensations before they're gone. I can feel him nearing the end of the stencil, at the end of my sternum, slight pain as the balm wears thin there, makes me slightly whimper. Ruelle squeezes my hand and I open my eyes, giving her a small smile of reassurance. The Scarer places down the blade and picks up the ink. 

"This part may sting a little. But it won't last long." Ruelle speaks low and comforting as the Scarer dips a small brush into the ink. 

"Oh, slush.." I gasp as the first drop hits my newly raw skin. The color, a green so dark it rivaled the beautiful locks that fell from Ruelle's shoulders. 

"Almost done. You're doing so, so well." There's an undertone of desire to her voice as she places a soft kiss to my forehead, causing any feeling of to pain swiftly drift away. 

The Scarer wipes down my chest with a silken cloth before generously applying a second balm, this one slightly more yellow in color. The soothing feeling is immediate, a cold sensation spilling over my body. I sit up carefully, as Ruelle hands me a mirror.

"Oh wow.. Ruelle.. I ..." I stumble over my words as she checks over their work.

"And just when I thought you couldn't get any more beautiful." She smirks.

The smooth lines of the tattoo is a testament to The Scarer's talent. Dark green ink shimmering in the light as I take it in at each angle. It was almost identical to Ruelle's save for color and the smallest hummingbird I had ever seen where hers pointed down. My heart swells again as she begins to place a soft bandage over my sternum. Her hands gentle - eyes focused, never leaving me. 

"As I explained earlier, Llewellyn, this will take about a year to completely heal. But lucky for us, Xenia has made up a balm to help with the healing process, and one for the itching too." She finishes dressing my bandage and then very slowly slides my undergarments and dress over me. I pull her in for a kiss, not heated enough to fluster her in a public place, but just enough to show her how much I want her. She returns it with a soft smile upon her lips. 

"Thanks for staying with me." I whisper into her.

"Heh.. you're just lucky there's no where else I'd rather be, your Majesty." She whispers the last two words directly into my ear and I shudder, entwining her fingers into mine as I eagerly led her through the door, and back towards the Royal Chamber.


End file.
